


Crime and Punishment

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A story set in the Highschool AU 'Verse - 2 years after school finished.  Jared's at college, living with Jensen, who's still teaching at Jared's old school.  Porn ensues.  :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Contains spanking. Did I mention the spanking?  


* * *

It's been a long, shitty day, and when Jensen gets home and throws his coat down on the floor, all he can think about is running a bath and soaking himself in it till Jared gets home from classes. Maybe there could be wine involved, and some dirtywrong sex in the tub, followed by a takeout dinner and dvds on the couch (which in Jensen's mind translates directly to 'making out like teenagers').

 

He heads to the study to put his papers away, but when he sees who's in there, he drops his briefcase on his foot.

 

"You... what... I, uh, I thought you had classes?" Jensen says dumbly, feeling his glasses fogging up.

 

"I skipped out on them," Jared purrs, and Jensen's mind goes blank. Jared's managed to find his old school uniform somewhere, and he's lying sprawled across Jensen's desk, scattering his papers, his legs spread as he plays with his striped tie.

 

"What? Um. Why?" Jensen mumbles, kicking his briefcase aside as he advances on Jared, fingers already loosening the knot of his tie. He's still not sure why Jared's wearing his old uniform...

 

Jared sits up and quirks an eyebrow at Jensen. "Just didn't wanna go. Why? You gonna _punish_ me, sir?"

 

Something goes _click_ in Jensen's brain, and his lips curve slowly upwards in a smile as Jared reaches into a drawer and pulls out a ruler.

 

"Mr Padalecki," Jensen says in a stern voice, yanking his tie off and undoing the top button of his shirt, "that's the second time you've skipped class without a reason. I think you're just asking for it." He feels himself blushing; even after so long, Jared can still make him blush like a teenager.

 

"I'm sorry, sir," Jared says softly, looking down at his lap, a look of contrition on his face as he bites his lip and squirms. Jensen inhales sharply when Jared pushes himself off the desk and turns around, bending over so his pants stretch tight across his ass. Before he can stop himself, Jensen's standing right behind Jared, running one hand over his ass while the other presses hard against the erection tenting Jensen's pants.

 

"You know the punishment," he whispers in Jared's ear, leaning close and biting his earlobe. Jared groans and nods, thrusting his ass outwards so it presses against Jensen's crotch.

 

"Take your pants off," Jensen says, picking up the ruler and smacking it against the edge of the desk with a satisfying _thwack_.

 

"Yes, sir," Jared murmurs, his voice quavering a little as he fumbles with his belt and zipper. Jensen's heart clenches for a moment, hearing the slight edge of fear in Jared's voice, and he puts a hand on his back.

 

"Hey, is this making you uncomfortable?" he says softly, stroking Jared through his blazer. Jared shakes his head.

 

"No... it's just... not too hard, okay?"

 

Jensen nods. "Okay." He watches avidly as Jared slides his pants down to his hips, exposing the soft, smooth skin of his ass, and Jensen firmly resists the urge to bend down and lick him, to grip his cheeks, pulling him apart as he slides his tongue into Jared. There'll be time for that later.

 

"You know the rules," Jensen purrs, pacing around behind Jared as he slaps the ruler against his hand. "You're too damned cocky, Mr Padalecki." He doesn't give any warning as he brings the ruler against Jared's ass, the _crack_ echoing through the small room. Jared cries out; a short, sharp gasp and exhalation of sound, and Jensen hears himself gasp in sympathy. There's a red line across the pale skin in front of him, and it's hard not to lean in and stroke away the sting.

 

"Tired of your games," he says sternly, bringing the ruler up again and coming down on the other side. Jared moans loudly, the faintest edge of a sob in the sound, and Jensen can see him clutching the desk in front of him as he tries not to move. Jensen smacks him again, twice in quick succession, and Jared's hips jerk convulsively.

 

"Sir..." he moans, his voice cracking, " _hurts_ , sir..."

 

"Shouldn't've skipped class then, should you?" Jensen says mercilessly, smacking Jared harder than ever. It's almost too much; Jared's ass is painted with red stripes, and he's groaning constantly, his knuckles white, the hair at the base of his skull sweaty and tangled. Jensen pulls him upright, forcing his blazer off his shoulders, tugging it off and throwing it away as he palms Jared's ass, roughly stroking the welts.

 

"Need to fuck you," Jensen gasps, his glasses balancing precariously on his nose from the sweat sliding down his forehead. Jared nods sharply and bends over again, letting his pants fall down further so he can spread his legs. Jensen plasters himself against Jared's back, mouthing his heated skin through the thin fabric of his shirt as he slides a hand around his hip to grasp his hard cock. "Christ, you loved that," he mutters, jerking at his own pants with his other hand as he tugs Jared's cock a few times.

 

"Please, sir," Jared whines, and Jensen almost comes undone. He grabs frantically for the drawer which he keeps emergency lube in, not letting go of Jared as he pops it open and slicks himself up. Jared fucking _writhes_ in his grasp as he unceremoniously presses in with a finger, and Jensen can't hold on anymore, he _has_ to fuck him, and he holds Jared's lean hip with one hand while he slowly, smoothly, presses his cock inside him.

 

"Oh god," Jared says in a strangled voice. Jensen grins and takes a firm grip on Jared's tie, tugging him upright and back so he's leaning on Jensen's chest.

 

"You sorry?" he whispers harshly in Jared's ear. "You learned your lesson?"

 

"Yes... sir!" Jared moans, reaching behind himself to grab Jensen's ass, pulling him tighter against him, thrusting his hips, fucking himself on Jensen's cock. It's so hot, so fucking _hot_ , and all Jensen can think about is that first time he fucked Jared; back in school, over his desk, Jared's ass in the air and his school pants around his ankles as Jensen thrust in in sharp, needy bursts. He wraps a hand around Jared's eager erection and jerks him hard, fast, mercilessly, until Jared's clenching around him and spurting all over his hand and stomach. Jensen moans loudly, biting Jared's shoulder through his shirt, and lets himself go, his body shaking and sweating as he comes deep inside Jared's ass.

 

"Christ, Jen," Jared says in a cheeky voice, "I'd forgotten how hot this uniform gets you. Maybe I should be worried about you still teaching at that school?"

 

Jensen pulls out and smacks Jared gently across his reddened ass as he hunts for tissues. "Lucky for you, this year's crop of seniors is butt ugly. Now get your ass in the bath, I had plans for this evening."

 

Jared grins at him and hoists his pants back up. He winks at Jensen as he leaves the room, trailing his red blazer behind him like a flag. Jensen runs a hand over his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and thanks God that Jared hasn't changed a bit.


End file.
